Storm On Gielinor
Crime doesn't pay. It never does. I, the Captain of the Fists of Fear, have a duty to uphold as the main security force in this galaxy. Once mercenaries for hire, we now have become official police. Only once or twice has a criminal gotten away from us - and trust me, we catch virtually everyone on our trail. No one gets away. My race, the Deinactites, are very few in number these days. A lot of them were on the dubbed lost fleet, which was found, eventually... in pieces. This shook me to the core, I had family on board the Obliterator and as starfighter pilots. Can you imagine the reaction I had when I found out? Furious. When I found out the killers... I had to take action. I thought the humans were worth protecting, but inside their innocence there was a terrible monster waiting to be unleashed. The same person who fought valiantly for his world, saving it countless times. It means nothing to me, now! I shall destroy that scumbag! I have the jurisdiction to do so! I will steal the last breath from his body, I want to be the one who stands over his dying body and say: You got owned. ---- Angeror reclined in his new office within the Senate. It was only yesterday that he became an official Senator, and already so far did a grand total of nothing. He was thumbling with a small chip in his hand when the doors opened. Zeraki floated in and bowed. "I have the chip. Make sure this falls into the hands of the Fists of Fear, like discussed earlier" Angeror said solemnly. Zeraki nodded in response, grabbed the chip and left. Angeror activated a holoscreen and kept scrolling through the options and switches until he found what he wanted. "Operator, get me Doctor Numero..." ---- The Fists of Fear operate on a massive space station that nearly rivals the Senate in size. It has an installed Portaldrive, three hangars, a weapon factory, training facilities, the works. Doing a drop and run on the station was never going to be easy, with tractor beams, turrets everywhere and a force grid. So Zeraki is going to take the best way to get inside. Don't bother with drop and run. The Black Heart was magnetised by the tractor beam and greeted by a battalion of Deinactite warriors. "State your business!" one said fiercely, raising his rifle. "I have a gift for your commander, soldier! Have this delivered to him, it is from the Senate. I have a seal of approval here, no forgery, I assure you" Zeraki hissed softly. The soldier examined the seal, and nodded. He took the chip and left. Zeraki fired up his engines and did the same thing. ---- The soldier exited the elevator and rushed through the doors. The Captain was resting in a hoverthrone. "Was is it, soldier?" "A chip, sir! It contains footage, and I've had it checked for any deadly viruses and whatnot... it was delivered by the Senate messenger, with a seal of course. I haven't seen it yet, sir!" The soldier passed the chip through the air and the Captain caught it. He inserted it into a holoprojector. Many unknown starfighters appear to be being chased by Deinactite fighters. The unknown starfighters touch down on something very familiar to the Captain. "The Obliterator! This must be the lost fleet! My siblings... this may be the evidence we need to open up that cold case!" he gasped in shock. However, he is wrong, for the mothership explodes along with the fighters. The pilots of the unknown starfighters step out and reveal to be... Humans! The Captain recognises the scenery. This is planet Gielinor, one he blockaded and unblockaded recently. He zooms in on the leader, and recognises him too. "That man, leader of the GDG... I forget his name, yet I feel anger. He is a muderer - the whole lot are! This is no cold case, it has become a murder inquiry!" Captain screamed in anger, as he started banging his fists on the wall and shouting in malice. He had calmed down an hour later, and had ordered the fleet to be ready. Every soldier assembled, and everyone was geared up and ready to go. "Boys, today is the day Gielinor will see a storm, one that will rip them apart! They murdered our kindred, those of the Lost Fleet! They will go down in bloodshed, while we bask in glory and ruthlessly take their planet in revenge!" Captain rallied to his troops, as they cheered in response. And so it begun, Gielinor can never truly have peace. ---- The GDG are still having trouble saving their fair world. A menace from a parallel universe is somewhat a priority to them, so what’s coming next is the last thing they need. “Um, Sir? Scanners indicate something large is coming through orbit, and now… even smaller things have entered the atmosphere!” a nervous Private announced. “What things? Meteorites?” “Worse, sir. Ships.” “Just great. Now we have deal with another invasion? Where was the peace we were promised?” Drauss muttered angrily. “They are in fact touching down right now, just right outside this very location-” The Private never finished his sentence, for the blast doors of the base ripped open and the remains blasting him into the wall, dead. Drauss recognised the crimson warriors standing in his destroyed doorway. “Fists of Fear? You know, there is a more conventional way of opening the door-” The warriors ignored his every word and opened fire. Since the soldiers weren’t even ready and armed, many fell. Drauss screamed a retreat to a sanctuary bunker. Many grabbed weapons on the way and fired back, only to be gunned down. “No one try to be a hero! I want everyone in the bunker now!” Drauss shouted to the crowd. He punched a button, sounding the attack alarm. Everyone else in the base had been relayed a message to get in the three bunkers right away. Everyone had made it just in time, and one Deinactite technician arrived at the bunker to see if it could be broken open. “Open fire!” he barked, and unfortunately the repeating laser cannons couldn’t take it down. The people inside felt it as if it were an earthquake. The technician tried many tools on the door, but failed. He attached a small bomb on it, and it wasn’t pierced. “Who knew the humans were this… advanced. This metal was forged at the heart of a dying red star, which is extremely rare. How they acquired this is unknown” the Deinactite spoke to the Captain via wrist commlinks. “They are scavengers. Many races have invaded this putrid world before, and when one fell, they took the tech, harnessed it and used it against everyone else who dare attack their humble home. They cannot make their own and so they steal from others. Pitiful. I say leave them, and let them watch their homes burn.” “Sounds like a plan!” the technician replied, and signalled the troops to move out. “Nearest settlement is a place named Lumbridge. Nothing special, but it is a start. Perhaps this will convince him to face me like a man!” the Captain roared to his army. A holoscreen opened up in the bunkers, showing the peaceful town of Lumbridge. “Sir, we should stand up and fight!” a Private stated. “We would lose too many troops! Have you seen the size of their army? We can’t repel firepower of that magnitude!” Drauss replied. He showed a hologram of the Fists of Fear army. Hundreds of dropships were landing, deploying ARRAV tanks and troops. “So, what do we do?” “I negotiate. I’m good at that, I think. If that evil Captain has just opened a holoscreen, it means he wants to talk.” “How do you know this?” “Experience, my friend. Experience.” The screen started to change, and they could see the dropships landing, deploying the tanks and troops. They managed to blow up the guards and defenders too easily. “So, he wants to talk? “Wait for it, wait for it….” ---- Duke Horacio III sounded the alarm bells, and the citizens of Lumbridge fled their homes in terror. The Fists were doing something that is against their policies and code of conduct, but if they didn’t they would be breaking another rule; refusing the commands of a superior officer. They chucked grenades at the castle walls, immediately toppling the battlements. The evacuees were loaded into several boats, which were set to go down the River Lum and to Tutorial Island. The Captain stared at them through his Visoroculars and signalled for an ARRAV (Armoured Repulsorlift Recon Assault Vehicle) tank to move in on their location. The people screamed as the tank approached them, with the gunner on top ordering them to stay. The holoscreen in front of Drauss and within the other GDG bunkers transformed into a hologram of the Captain soon after. “So, we meet again, human. You seemed to be truly innocent guys… but inside that innocence was the personification of pure evil. You know what you did, so this is revenge! Come out of your stolen bunkers or watch your people die. Don’t think we’ll stop at Lumbridge – with you hiding away, no one else will put up a good fight soon enough you’ll be the only people left.” “Wait a minute, I’m lost. Revenge? For what? I certainly don’t know what I did!” Drauss replied, gritting his teeth. “Perhaps this clip will refresh your memory, murdering scum!” the Captain huffed, and played the clip. It showed the GDG fighters fighting Deinactite fighters and blowing up the mothership. “Oh, well, it certainly refreshed my memory. But I can explain! It was many years ago, when time was ripping up in front of our eyes. Your fleet came out of a portal, and tried to destroy us! The fleet tried to obliterate Lumbridge! The attack was unprovoked, we had to defend ourselves! Not only that, but someone had placed a terrible bomb on the cruiser, threatening to burn Gielinor alive! It was billions or hundreds of lives, of which the hundred were attacking us!” The Captain’s expression darkened even further. “Onboard the fleet were many of my brothers, sisters, cousins and other relatives. You don’t have long to give proof to your story.” “Only if I can come out of the bunker without being harmed, so I can find the appropriate evidence!” Drauss negotiated, and the Captain simply nodded. Drauss twisted a lock which spun and he tumbled out. He sprinted to the Archive room, followed by Fist warriors, just to make sure he wouldn’t pull a fast one on the Captain. He was desperately clicking on the computer pad, with sweat dripping down his forehead. He finally reached the file, containing footage from the POV of Cratus, who had carried a camera on his suit during the time. He downloaded it to a chip, withdrew it and handed it to the technician. “Please give this to your Captain, it is proof! He can call off the attack!” Drauss pleaded. The technician smiled maliciously, as he crushed the chip in his hands. He grabbed a pistol from his unnoticebale holster and destroyed the computer in a single shot. “The GDG archives! How could you? And the chip-” “I had a brother who was a pilot and another who was an engineer. Their blood is on your hands, human, as yours will be on mine!” the technician responded emotionlessly, and in a flash he knocked Drauss out with a swift kick. “Captain, sir! The human referred to as Drauss has double-crossed us! He attempted to escape, but luckily I have a good leg and knowledge in martial arts!” “That swine! Humans are no good at telling the truth. He can’t live up to his mistakes. Bring him to me, and rally all troops to Lumbridge! Post haste!” ---- Drauss woke up, moaning and groaning. He surveyed his surroundings, and found himself to be in a field. He also noticed rows of tanks approaching, with armed dropships circling the sky above. "The same area where many of our comrades were struck down mercilessly by scavenging primitives! They must suffer the same fate!" he declared to his army. "There goes the peace we were promised. And we were already having problems with the HuCFomFor!" Drauss exclaimed, dodging a falling wall. "The time for peace is over, Drauss! We must fight for survival, it doesn't look like the Captain is willing to talk!" Cratus shouted back. “Where did you come from?” Drauss questioned. “Does it matter? We are about to get, as the rookies of the Wilderness clans would say, pwned!” "Call in the Orbital Bombardment Squad! It's time for the humans to get a taste of their own medicine!" the Captain roared through his comm. And so the explosion commenced, and Lumbridge burned. The fields had been set alight by a red bolt of lightning from the sky, which was caused by a Fists of Fear Orbital Bombardment Cruiser. The tanks surged forward and the every building in sight blew to hell. Ground troops searched through the remains to find anything of value. Being alien to this world, they would not know – one warrior found a full set of Dragonite armour and weapons and discarded them all like a bronze dagger. Drauss and Cratus sprinted to the boats, which had started to set sail. The tank gunner noticed and aimed, ready to press the big button. Well, he never got the chance as Cratus dropped on top of him and gave him a good whack. The gunner seemed unaffected and slammed the button into oblivion. The laser shell was fired and seared a massive hole in a boat, causing it to slowly sink. “Cratus! Get this tank taken over and I’ll save the boat!” Drauss yelled, as Cratus complied. He pressed a random button, which turned the seat the gunner was sitting on into an escape pod. As the gunner was about to stab Cratus with an energy knife, sheets of strong metal encased him and he was shot into space. “How the hell do I control this thing!” Cratus shouted, not realising he was directly on the comm with the Captain. “Gunner! What in the hell are you doing- wait a minute, you’re not-” “You are not the type who listens, I can deduce. But you must do it now, if you wish to live!” “You dare threaten me? I’ll have you surrounded!” “Just listen! I’m losing patience! I have this… thing aimed at your head, so listen closely! I have a chip containing footage of that fateful day… the one Drauss had was destroyed before he could hand it over!” The Captain mumbled something, and it was very obvious he is distrustful, having had a long day already. “Transmit it for all to see!” Cratus complied to this order, even though not knowing how to. He saw something that was similar to a USB drive and plugged it in. A massive holoscreen hovered over Lumbridge, and everyone watched in shock and surprise. Many soldiers walked over to the tank, yanked Cratus out and scanned him. “This is the truth, sir! This is no lie or deception!” a soldier reported. The Captain jumped out of his vehicle, stricken. Drauss, having helped the evacuees back to land, also joined the conference. “I will not apologise, nor recuperate your losses. I do not know what to believe anymore… they attacked you first, though this I must find out personally. But you still committed mass murder, so I cannot bring myself to ever help you again. We shall leave, but if we come back next time, do not expect it to be a social call” the Captain said sternly, yet despondently. Drauss and Cratus said nothing, glaring at him. The Captain did not care about them, and within the hour they were all gone. Good thing too. “How did you get another chip?” “Wondering where I was all day? I heard his speech, and downloaded the same file to this chip! There had been a lot of turbulence on the way, avoiding tanks and the lot… but in the end, I pulled through. We all pulled through.” “And we need to rebuild parts of our base, more specifically the archives.” “Lumbridge too.” “Ahh… well, I suppose it’s just another day in the life of the GDG.” ---- “So Captain, you didn’t destroy Gielinor?!” Angeror asked, almost snarling. “They suffered enough. It was still self-defence. They are even caught up in another crisis of their own, maybe that crisis will destroy them.” “Don’t count on it. You are just one of the many obstacles they have managed to slip past, one day they must be shown they cannot do this forever…” Angeror laughed. ---- Next time: Two big cruisers are flown out of a portal and end up near a massive space station that serves as a medical facility. A strange menace has taken over the station and has been using the resources around him for his own evil. Two silver spheres deploy from the ceiling and land on four retracted, chrome legs. Two massive multi-barrel laser cannons retract from the sides and start mowing down the three scouts of the Shadow Chancellor. “Doctor, you cannot hide forever! You will be brought to justice!” the Chancellor shouts through the creepy hallways. “Perhaps you will be the one brought to justice! And I don’t intend on hiding! It’s about time you met my little friends!” an insane giggle echoes everywhere, the source of the voice unknown. A massive purple cloud amasses behind the Chancellor and darts toward him. He screams as he is hit. Category:Empire stories